


sleepy time

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Enby iskall, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non binary iskall, Not Beta Read, Other, Winged!Grian, grian overworks himself and is a perfectionist, idk how to tag, if you squint this could be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: grian overworks himself and is an insomniac so iskall and mumbo come and force him to sleep
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	sleepy time

**Author's Note:**

> could be read platonically (most of my fics can I never mention that)
> 
> I feel like this is ooc but I was bored and wanted to write grian being forced to actually sleep
> 
> this isn't my best work

He’d been working on his base for five days straight, only stopping for water breaks even giving up food. He needed to make actual real progress on this mansion before he went absolutely insane. Who cares if he could barely keep his eyes open and his wings felt like they were going to fall off or that his body felt like he got hit by a truck. He was actually starting to make progress up to his standers but then he heard a pair of rockets going off.

He knew who it was before they even got close enough to see. They must’ve known he hadn’t slept in awhile. As he expected mumbo and iskall landed next to him in front of his mansion. He sighed,

“Guys, I’m building my base what do you need.” it wasn’t a real question, he knew what they were here for.

“G you’ve gotta sleep man, how long has it been like a week?” 

“mumbo you have no room to talk you probably haven't properly slept recently either.” 

mumbo was almost as bad as he was when it came to sleeping, he didn’t think he should be able to lecture him.

“Actually mumbos been sleepin pretty good for the past week..I mean it’s because I basically pinned him into his bed but it still counts! And you should sleep now too.”

mumbo at least looked a little embarrassed at what the swede had said, guess they’ve been on mumbo the past week which is why they haven’t come to force me to bed. Mumbo must’ve been troublesome.

“I need to work on my base, I’ve barely made any progress yet.”

He was just about to fly up to his base and start building again until iskall grabbed him.

He groaned “Ughhhh you’re really not gonna let me work on the base? I haven’t even been awake for that long! And I’m not tired.”

Iskall looked at him for a second before they said 

“Gri are you joking!? Look at how much more omega your base looks! You’ve made a lot of progress, so now you need to sleep.”

he looked at his friend with puppy dog eyes, he really didn’t see it he needed to continue his base.

“Nope that’s not going to work this time, come on.” 

and they dragged him away from his base and with a sigh he stopped resisting. 

When they got to his hobbit hole the other two architechs threw down blankets and pillows, and sat him down on them.

“Here.” 

Mumbo handed him some golden carrots and he looked at him confused.  
“You don’t usually eat when you overwork yourself like that, so, eat.”

Grian obliged though he only ate one carrot, he knew he’d get chewed out later but they probably thought he was tired.

They all laid down in a big cuddle pile and mumbo was the first asleep, iskall waited till grian fell asleep so he wouldn’t try to sneak back to his base and do more work. Then they drifted into sleep cuddled against their boys. 

They liked actually having both of them to cuddle with for once.


End file.
